Life in Rosy Hues
by imsorrymissamerica
Summary: Rachel is a nurse for the United States, and Quinn was one of the few women selected to join the Women Airforce Service Pilots WASP . I am aware that this is not the most historically accurate story. Please forgive me and please forgive this strange style I wrote it in. The story is told from Rachel's point of view finchel/faberry/britana . Faberry Week Day 5:


This story is for the WWII prompt for Faberry Week. Rachel is a nurse for the United States, and Quinn was one of the few women selected to join the Women Airforce Service Pilots (WASP). I am aware that this is not the most historically accurate story. Please forgive me and please forgive this strange style I wrote it in. The story is told from Rachel's point of view (Finchel/ Faberry). The Song I use is La Vie en Rose by Edith Piaf. I strongly urge you to go and listen to it. It is absolutely beautiful.

***I don't own the characters or music used***

Life in Rosy Hues

The war was almost over, at least that's what President Franklin Delano Roosevelt keeps assuring us during his fireside chats. I don't know how much longer I could have stood working in that hospital, treating young men (and a few women) who had just lost their future. Then again, I guess my future would be different if I hadn't been working there.

I worked as a nurse in a Hospital in New England. Some new soldiers had arrived for care, none were injured too badly. Part of my job was to go around and check on the patients, make sure that they were comfortable and had taken all their medications.

One of the Americans I was treating was Lieutenant Quinn Fabray. She had been shot in the shoulder, and part of her torso had been badly burned. "Good morning Lt. Fabray. How are you doing today?" I asked as I made my way to her bed.

"Oh, I'm alright today Miss Berry." She replied, wincing a little.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some medicine for the pain?"

"Yes, ma'am I'm quite sure." Lt. Fabray stated, "The doctor said that I'd be able to go out into the gardens after lunch."

"Well I'll make sure to remember to take you out later." I said, catching her smile as I told her. "But for the time being, take this and it'll help numb the pain."

"Yes, Miss Berry."

"Please, call me Rachel."

I moved along to the next bed. I turned slightly to make sure that she had taken the medicine, and she had. She was sitting there humming to herself softly, I couldn't quite make out the melody though.

I went about my work, but my thoughts kept straying back to Lt. Quinn Fabray. She was young, only twenty-two years old. Only three years older than me. She was very gorgeous, the type of girl that most likely had a man waiting for her to return, or to return home to. Her hair was golden blonde, neat but slightly tousled. Her eyes were a brilliant hazel color. But there was something different about her. She seemed connected, present in reality. Most of the other patients were like zombies, stuck between the battlegrounds and their civilian life.

After Lunch I had to make my rounds again. The patients who were allowed outside were taken to the gardens for some fresh air. I walked with those on crutches and wheeled those out in wheelchairs. I decided that I would save Lt. Fabray for last, knowing that it would give us a little time to talk privately. As I walked up to her bed, she leaned up and smiled. "Hello Miss Rachel." Lt. Fabray said.

"Hello Lt. Fabray. Are you ready to go out now?" I asked positioning the wheelchair next to her bed. "Would you like some help?"

"No thank you, I'm quite alright." She shuffled to the edge of the bed and fell into the wheelchair. I started to push her outside, when she broke the silence. "I'd like for you to just call me Quinn. There's no need to be so formal with me, and besides I'm home from the war now." She said laughing lightly.

I smiled, agreeing, "Alright Quinn. Well then from now on you will call me Rachel. Just Rachel. No more of this miss stuff." We made small talk until we got into the garden.

Over the next few days this pattern continued. We never really talked about anything serious until she asked me a rather personal question. "Rachel, do you have anyone special in your life?"

I blushed looking down at my feet before answering, "Yes. I do." Looking up I met Quinn's eyes. I couldn't quite place the emotion that they were showing- disappointment perhaps? "His name is Finn, he joined the Army right after the attack on Pearl Harbor. In his last letter he said that he may be headed to France soon."

"Well that is a very noble thing to do. France is beautiful this time of year. I'm sure that the beauty of France can overpower the destruction of war."

"You've been to France before?"

"Yes, once before. After high school, my father had to go on a business trip. He took my mother and me with him, as a graduation present. I got to spend three weeks there during June. It was absolutely gorgeous."

"I can only imagine. The farthest from home I have ever been was to New York City. I love their culture, their music. Do you speak French?"

"I speak quite a bit. After spending three weeks in a foreign country you start to pick up their language." Quinn laughed lightly and continued, "Do you-"

"Rachel." A voice interrupted Quinn, "It's after four, we've been looking for you all over, Dr. Hummel needs your assistance."

"Thank you Brittany. I'll be right in. Can you assist Lt. Fabray back to her bed please."

"Surely." Brittany responded as she rushed over. Quinn recognized her, she still had her hair up in a perfect ponytail and a smile plastered on her face just like she did in high school.

"Have a good evening Rachel."

I got up and started to walk to where Brittany had just left. "You too Quinn." I waved good bye and left, watching her interact with Brittany as if they had been lifelong friends.

The following day started as any other. During the lunch break I was with Quinn in the Garden, and that's when we received word that American troops had stormed the beaches at Normandy, France. I didn't think twice about it, until word came in that there had been heavy casualties. Finn said he was headed to France. I grasped the side of the bench as the world seemed to spin out of control.

"Rachel!" Quinn was grabbing at my sides to help keep me up.

"Finn. FINN!"

"Rachel, honey, you need to calm down. Take a deep breath."

"You don't understand. Finn is in France." My voice began to break as the reality of the war struck closer and closer to home.

"Nurse Brittany." Quinn yelled as I collapsed into her. _God, please protect him. _Quinn wrapped her arms around me and whispered words that were supposed to be comforting. "He's been trained for this. You have to trust that his comrades will help protect him and bring him home."

Brittany had reached us now, and was asking what was wrong. "Finn was headed to France the last Rachel heard from him."

Brittany took my hand and walked me into the nurses lounge. _God, just please bring him home. Keep him safe. _I don't recall if I prayed or not. I know I begged and pleaded. Quinn followed and stayed with me until I fell asleep and continued her whispers.

She never whispered promises of a safe return.

Days passed and things slowly returned to normal. I had heard nothing, so I assumed that Finn was safe with his comrades in arm. Quinn and I continued our conversations in the gardens at lunch. Quinn had regained enough strength to start walking on her own. I learned more about her service in the air force, as a pilot. She told me about the people she had met while she was oversees. Weeks passed and I had yet to learn the story behind her injury. Quinn was going to be dismissed in a few days time, and so I decided to ask. "I understand if you don't want to share, but I was just curious as to how you sustained your injury."

I watched as she took a deep breath, steadying herself, "It was supposed to be a routine supply drop. We made the drop, and on the flight back to base things started to go wrong." She took another deep breath, and you could almost see the nightmares flash across her eyes. "We were able to take out a few of the enemy aircraft, but unfortunately, they were able to also take out a few of us. My plane was on of three to go down."

"Ohh," was the only thing I could manage. I reached for her hand and held it tight. Quinn's face was devoid of emotion, but I couldn't even begin to imagine the scenes that were storming through her mind.

"I was able to land the plane somewhat safely. I managed to get out, and was looking for my co-pilot. Her name was Santana. She was trapped under some debris. I ran to her, and was moving the stuff off of her." Tears had started to flow down Quinn's face. "A line of bullets hit the plane and there was an explosion from the fuel tanks. They managed to hit more than just the plane though. I carried her out of that hell hole to safety and just held her. I promised to talk to her parents for her, and her sweetheart. She asked me to sing for her." Quinn snorted, "So I did. Sing, sing, sing. That's all that girl would do when we had free time." A smile, although full of pain, flashed across her face, "and then she died."

Silence fell over the two as they sat in the garden, full of gardenias, beauty blossoming everywhere.

"Quinn, I'm so," what could one say to woman who had tried and failed to save the life of her friend, who had seen and experienced the horrors of war. Nothing. In that moment though, I had never seen Quinn look so fragile, so beautiful, so..so..perfect.

"I should go." Quinn was looking me in the eyes, and that emotion I couldn't quite place. I could see the disappointment in her eyes, but for the first time could I make out the longing.

Two days later I was making my rounds and my last patient to check on was Lt. Quinn Fabray. Never in my life had I met a person who made me feel the way she did. She had become a close friend in the past few weeks, and I care deeply for her. I mean who am I kidding. Women just don't love women. At least, I thought that until I met her.

"Are you all packed up Lt. Fabray." Quinn chuckled and turned around. She looked absolutely stunning in her uniform.

"I thought I told you not to call me that Miss Rachel." I blushed and took a step farther into the room, pulling the curtain shut behind me. Quinn flashed me one of her dazzling smiles, and closed the gap between us. "You know, I never did get to properly thank you for taking suck good care of me."

"I was simply doing my job. You know, following orders." I could feel my heart racing, not knowing what to expect.

"Rachel, Lt. Fabray's car is here to pick her up." Brittany said, pulling the curtains open. If the lack of distance surprised her, it certainly didn't show. Quinn took a step back, "if you wouldn't mind."

"What?" I asked confused, with where this conversation was going.

"Your address, a telephone number, so that we can stay in touch. If you would like to of course."

"Oh, yes certainly. I'll go to the nurses' station and write down my information for you. Brittany, if you wouldn't mind helping Lt. Fabray pack up her last few things."

"Certainly not. Hey Quinn."

I started to walk towards the nurses' station and could hear the two of them chatting away. And that's when I remembered. One day during break, Brittany and I were writing letters for our sweethearts over sees. I offered to take hers to the mailbox. The name on the envelope: Santana Lopez. I took my time writing my information down and ten minutes later I returned to Quinn's bed. They had both been recently crying.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more Brit."

Brittany grabbed Quinn's hands and replied, "I know you did all that you could. At least you're safe and sound now." Brittany pulled Quinn in for a hug and whispered something I couldn't quite make out.

Whatever it was, it made Quinn smile. Her eyes landed on me, "No worries Brit. I'll be in good hands."

We each grabbed a bag and escorted Quinn to her car. She said her good bye to Brittany and then faced me. I reached out for a handshake, but Quinn pulled me into a hug, and whispered, "Thank you" and then got into her her. I watched as the car pulled out onto the road and into the distance as the thank you meant only for me echoed through my head and straight to my heart.

After a few moments, I turned to head back into the hospital when I saw him- Kurt, Finn's brother-in-law. Kurt was in uniform, he was currently attending the Naval Academy. I smiled and greeted him, but instantly knew that something was wrong.

My suspicions were right. Finn had been killed in action at the invasion of Normandy. It took weeks for the family to be notified because of the mass amount of casualties, and the chaos that followed. He was awarded the Purple Heart and the Medal of Honor. According to what Kurt was told, he saved the life of his comrades by covering a grenade that had been thrown into the bunker that they had just over taken control over.

I attended the funeral, and took a few days off work. Although saddened over the loss of Finn, I wasn't heartbroken. I got back in the motions of everyday life and soon everything was as it was. Days, turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Everyone's morale was starting to lift, as the end of the war was nearing. The axis armies were being pushed back, people were surrendering and being liberated. It seemed almost as if the country were on a high. However, I still had something tethering me to the earth, holding me down. I wasn't quite sure of what it was until I heard the doorbell ring. It was a Saturday afternoon, and I had off that weekend. I stopped and checked my hair in the mirror, and the bell rang again. "Coming."

I opened the door, and there she was dressed in her uniform, right down to her smile. "Would you like to come in?"

"Very much so, but I can't stay horribly long."

We stepped into the foyer and I showed her to the living room. "My parents are at one of their summer houses. They're out celebrating the end of the war. Isn't it fantastic? The war is over!" We were both sitting on the couch facing each other.

"Indeed, but I didn't come here to talk about that."

I shifted in my seat, unsure of what she wanted then. It had been a while since our last correspondence.

Quinn slid closer on the couch and grabbed my hand, looking me in the eyes and started, "You see, the town is throwing a special dance tonight for all the members of the armed forces. And you see I can't take the person that I would like to take. So I was wondering" Quinn stood up and held out her hand, "May I have this dance."

That dazzling smile and those hazel eyes- full of hope and longing. "But there's no music. We'll look foolish."

"That's never stopped me before." Quinn laughed. "Please. I promise to never make a fool of you."

Nervously I took her had and stood. She closed the gap between us, and before I knew it I was wrapped in her arms. "You know, I still haven't gotten to properly thank you for taking such good care of me while in the hospital."

"As I said before I was just doing my job, but I'm not gonna to stop you." Quinn quirked her eyebrow, and searched my eyes for an answer.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Carefully she took my face in her hands, and tenderly placed her lips against mine. The kiss was slow and unsure at first, but it gradually the kiss deepened as we both grew in confidence.

Smiling, I broke the kiss and Quinn rested her forehead against mine. "You're welcome. But I thought there was going to be music."

"There will be, just wait a few moments. Alright?"

I laid my head on hear shoulder and let her spin us about the living room. And then I heard her humming. That same tune that she hummed in the hospital on the first day. This time she started to sing, and in that moment I started to see life in rosy hues.

"Quand il me prend dans ses bras

Il me parle tout bas

Je vois la vie en rose

Il me dit des mots d'amour

Des mots de tous les jours

Et ça me fait quelque chose

Il est entré dans mon coeur

Une part de bonheur

Dont je connais la cause

C'est toi pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie

Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie

Et dès que je l'aperçois

Alors je sens en moi

Mon coeur qui bat"


End file.
